


Roommates... Really?

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cute, Cuties, Fluff, IwaKage - Freeform, IwaOiKage - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Dork, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kissing, M/M, OT3, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, One Shot, iwaoi - Freeform, oikage, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was a weird person in general, so sleeping with his roomates just added on to the list. And yea, he feels left out at times. But they add him in more than he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates... Really?

It was weird in the eyes of others. Well, it probably was. But Kageyama never really asked to confirm that thought. He'd never been a normal person, after all. This just added to the list of his weirdness.

Looking up at the ceiling he felt rather warm for it to be winter. Looking to his left was Iwazumi, mouth dropped open, clinging onto Kageyama and nuzzled into him. On his right was Oikawa, who was more under the covers than any of them. Leg drapped over Kageyama's torso and arms protectively wrapped around the younger's other arm. 

This is how it was every morning. Both men clinging to his arms like children, claiming that he may have cold eyes but massive amounts of body heat. He yawned and tried moving his arm from Iwaizumi who had less grip on him. 

"C'mon, Hajime, Tooru, I have to pee." He whines.

"Nooo." Oikawa whines and clings to Kageyama's arms. 

"Please..." Kageyama felt his left arm be released by Iwaizumi who just turned around instead. "C'mon let go I've gotta pee." He says, trying his best to tug his arm from Oikawa's grip. 

"Nnnnnn." Oikawa whines and let's go when he feels Kageyama is pulling the hardest. Kageyama stumbles in his position but catches himself before he can fall on Iwaizumi. A glare came from the younger moment before he was out of bed and in the bathroom. 

Kageyama had been their roomate for almost half a year after highschool, he had grown accustomed to his senpai and their touchy-feely, lovey-dovey relationship. And admittedly thought it was rather cute to see them together as a couple. Then one night when Kageyama had had a rather bad nightmare, and was staying up to avoid his dreams again they had coexed him into their bed where they told him sweet things until he fell asleep. Although he hadn't understood why they had done such a nice thing, he had slept in their rather large (thanks to Oikawa) bed with them. Always ending up in the middle like a child. There were nights he'd purposefully leave them alone, knowing they loved to have sex.

Kageyama sighed thankfully as he emerged from the bathroom, hands washed and dried. Looking at the two lumps on the bed, who were now spooning, he lets a small smile come on his face. 

_Nerds._ The thought was simple but loving, and was single as he went to squat down to Iwaizumis eye level. 

"Oi, what do you want for breakfast?" It _was_ his turn after all.

"Mmm pancakes." Oikawa says from behind Iwaizumi who only nods slightly in his half sleep.

With that, Kageyama got to making the pancakes. Eventually Oikawa emerged from the room, yawning and scratching his back as he watched the younger flip the pancake over in the pan, leaning on the kitchen aisle boredly.

"I want two." He states as if Kageyama didn't already know. "With-"

"With whipped cream, blueberries, and a half cup of skim milk. I _know_." There was no aggravation behind Kageyama's voice, but rather some sort of amusement in its place.

Oikawa pursed his lip and huffed, "well since you know then." He says while crossing his arms and going to sit at the table. 

Kageyama got all three plates done and prepared. Iwaizumi had three stacked atop each other, a melting piece of butter on top. Orange juice for him. Kageyama also had three, downed with maple syrup. Milk, of course, was his preference drink. 

He sat down Oikawa's plate in front of him, getting his attention from the Snapchat photo he was sending. He took a deep breath and picked up the fork the younger had so graciously put on the plate. As he set down Iwaizumi's plate Oikawa yelled go the bedroom. 

"Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan made breakfast. I'll eat yours if you don't hurry." He sing songs as Kageyama comes back with drinks and his own plate. As soon as he sat down he dug into his pancakes. His stomach had been dieing while they'd been cooking. "Damnit they're too good!" Oikawa whines through a mouthful of pancakes.

They heard the third of their party come in and sit down with a groan. Iwaizumi hated getting up in the mornings, but Kageyama's pancakes were obviously worth the feat this morning.

"Fuck," he mutters while taking a bite, "how do you do it?" He looks to Kageyama, who not so gracefully had syrup running down his chin, mouth full of pancake, plate half empty. They both look at him, unsurprised by the way he eats like he just went without food for three weeks, and Oikawa laughs as he chews quickly to answer Iwaizumi's question.

"You're gonna choke yourself to death while we aren't here one day." He says while biting into a blueberry.

Kageyama swallowed, wiped his chin with a sigh because it didn't rid of the sticky feeling and only worsened it. "I won't choke." He says and tried to eat a bit more careful this time.

\- - 

"You don't have classes today?" 

"You're school isn't the only one that is off on the weekends." Kageyama says as he lays back on the sofa, now fresh clean and out of the shower. He's looking up at Oikawa who is hanging off of Iwaizumi. Both in sports clothes, volleyball stuffed under the tallers arms.

"You aren't gonna come play with us?" Oikawa asks, locking his and Iwaizumi's hands together.

"It's really tempting. But I've got to study for a test on Monday. I have to keep my grades up to stay on the team." He sighs and looks at the ceiling.

"Don't overwork yourself." Iwaizumi pats his head lightly as they head for the door to leave.

"Have fun." He mutters while hearing the door lock. It takes Kageyama another half hour to force himself up and start studying.

Thankfully, he had a system that worked for himself. Every thirty questions he got right, he could watch a full five minutes of the latest volleyball championship games. It had went from twenty to thirty when he was getting through his self made study guides too quick. So he paced himself that way everytime he studied. Iwaizumi and Oikawa thought it was ridiculous, but it gave them time alone in the bedroom some nights when Kageyama was cramming. 

Sometimes, Kageyama would watch the bedroom door, wondering what they were doing in there. Somehow it made him feel almost as if he were left out. After all, he did sleep with them. And from time to time one of them would slip up and kiss Kageyama ( missing most the time ) as he tried to get them up, thinking it was the other party of the bed. Kisses were embarrassing but he usually said that it was fine that they had just messed up and it was no big deal. Even kisses Iwaizumi and Oikawa gave each other in front of Kageyama was embarrassing to him. They were just so happy and open about it, not caring what he thought. But sometimes he wondered what that felt like. What it was like to be loved that way.

They fought like children a lot, but ended it with a sweet kiss. And while his thoughts became shrouded by those two heart wrenching nerds, Kageyama slowly fell asleep at the table. 

\- - 

Iwaizumi unlocked the door, entering their apartment late that afternoon. He closed the door, fanning out his sweat drenched shirt. And zoomed to take a shower before Oikawa could, who was five steps behind him. In that time, Kageyama had stirred awake, deciding to migrate to the sofa to sleep again, not fond of Oikawa's whining. 

Iwaizumi came out from the shower, smelling like the lavendar soaps Oikawa insisted on buying. He pecked Oikawa on the lips before letting the brunett hurry to get the sweat off of himself. 

Looking around Iwaizumi saw Kageyama's papers, strowed out on the table in its own little organised chaos. His eyes trailed until he saw the younger sleeping on the couch, hair tousled up, mouth hung open and clothes riding up his legs and torso. His arm hung off of the couch, barely grazing the ground. Other arm resting against his chest that rose and fell with each mouthfull of air. 

Iwaizumi smiled down at him, leaning on the back of the couch and looking down at him. Cute, he thought. Kageyama was so vulnerable in his sleep it worried Iwaizumi sometimes. If a robber were to come in they'd be able to take advantage of the cute mess in a heartbeat. 

"Oikawa's going to eat you up if you keep looking like that." Yeah, Oikawa could count as a robber. ~~He wasn't even going to finish that cheesy line of thought.~~

Looking down at his parted mouth, Iwaizumi saw how his drool shined off of the light above. Making them look better than normal. Slowly, ever so slowly at that, he leaned down, hands supporting him on the top of the sofa. His lips met with Kageyama's.

Kageyama's eyes shot open and he looked at Iwaizumi who had his lips pressed against his own in shock. Brain frying quickly. Iwaizumi pulled back, grinning at the deep dark blush that had blast across Kageyama's whole face.

The younger quickly scrambled upward and fell on his ass off of the couch while he looked up at a still grinning Iwaizumi. That had definitely _not_ been a drowsy, early morning mistake. That had been very intentional. Kageyama had been half awake before, and was now wide awake as he stared up at Iwaizumi. 

"But- you- O-oikawa- you." He couldn't form a coherent sentence. Why was Iwaizumi acting so damn _calm_. 

"Awwwww Iwa-chan, you did it without me!" Oikawa whines, still scrubbing his hair dry as he came into the room. "No fair!" He stomps.

"Sorry. It was just so tempting, and he was vulnerable." Iwaizumi didn't look sorry. In fact, he looked pretty damn pleased with himself for making Kageyama glitch and fall off the sofa.

"What..?" Kageyama was confused. Did Oikawa know already? Well, it wasn't hard to figure out by his own blushing face.

Oikawa looked at Kageyama a minute, wanted to say something, but just turned to Iwaizumi, tapped him, and gestured to Kageyama in a stressed way.  
Iwaizumi laughed at his inability to say this to the younger of the three. Kageyama was helping himself up off the floor, not enjoying looking up at them at such a large angle. 

"We want to start kissing you too, Tobio." Was his short ended explanation. 

Kageyama paused, looked at them for any sign that this was a big joke, but found nothing of the sort indicated in their eyes. Oikawa was blushing but had nodded at what Iwaizumi had told him. 

"Start... Kissing me too?" It made his heart beat fast, but he wasn't quite sure why. 

"Well you sleep with us in bed already, not like it hasn't happened a few times. Besides don't you want to kiss us Tobio-chan?" Oikawa asks, embarrassment being abolished from him as his confidence reappeared.

Kageyama was more flustered than he'd ever been, even more than the time that girl took him out to the back of the school and confessed that she was into him for the first time. Well, he didn't hate kissing them, and almost savoured the mistake kisses he had gotten before. Even now he still felt the tingle on his lips from the ones that had previously been on his own. "I don't hate it.." Was his answer after trying to find his nerves. 

Oikawa grinned and Iwaizumi let out a relieved sigh. Oikawa then made grabby hands at the other who was separated by the couch from them. Slowly, Kageyama went to him and his face came in close. The raven haired boy stiffened slightly, face redening again. Unlike he had thought, Oikawa's kiss was actually quite sweet and lovely. 

\- - 

"There's one thing I don't understand.." Kageyama sounds through the quiet darkness they had settled into together. Limbs tangled together, and upon first glance it was hard to tell who's legs were who's. Oikawa's was once more drapped on the youngest, but Iwaizumi also had his leg across him. Both of them capsuling Kageyama up in safety.

"Hmmmm?" The two of them hum out in tired unison.

"Why me? I mean.. Why do you guys want to kiss me? I'm not opposed to it but when it comes to kissing and stuff I'm not the best candidate.." He trails off quietly.

"That's a good question- ow! Iwa-chan I was just joking." Oikawa huffed at the man who had just pinched him.

It was quiet another minute "there's no good explanation." Iwaizumi said. "We both noticed something needed to be done, and pushing you away wasn't really something we wanted."

"Yea, so the only real option was to drag you on this boat with us," Oikawa still sounds tired, "and I actually like it." He says while tightening his grip on Kageyama a moment.

"I like it too, this ways the best...don't you think?" Iwaizumi asks him, face buried in the back of his neck.

Kageyama was quiet, and under the assumption he had fallen asleep the other two only half laughed and smiled at one another through the dark. But right as they were falling asleep, the youngest responded.

"Yea, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to fill my writers block/feed my obsession. IwaOiKage is so cute tbh. I hope you liked these cuties, peace~


End file.
